bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line
4175PB Scholars and holy men for countless centuries have claimed this is the year Vadriphose, God of Gods and Lord of All, created the world of Mel’heron and fixed it in the sky. 0175PB The Dark Saints come to Mel'heron. Melagaunt leads a huge army across the land. The moon Gaunt appears at this time as well. Much of written history is destroyed. 0 Melagaunt's forces are defeated by the united realm and with his defeat the Gods slip into the Thousand Year slumber. 0026RB The other races of the plane rise up against what is left of mankind following the destruction wrought by Melagaunt, and soon the human race faces oblivion. 0034RB The Grenn WarChief, Ka'lobo, marches his forces against the enemies of mankind, thus saving the race of man. 0035RB The humans begin to rebuild with the Grenns as their allies. 0877RB The Falighn WarChief, Sherillion, unites the clans of Falighn and forms the Empire of Sherillion in the far westerly lands of Umphar. 1000RB A thousand years to the day, the Gods awaken to find the realm changed. The Five Old Gods decide to expand their powers and many new Gods and demi-Gods are formed. 2572RB The magical city of Azule is laid to waste by Orgorgon and his demonic forces. Later that year, Wravain, Champion of Vadripose, defeats Orgorgon and seals him away in what is left of Azule. 2580RB Wravain becomes King of Vadri. 2599RB Wravain unites the many Kingdoms of Valiyus and the untamed land of Saphage forming, the Empire of Vadri. 2682RB The Empire of Vadri and the Thrun Horde begin their Three Hundred Year War. 2982RB The Three Hundred Year War ends in stalemate. This is the first time in history that the Thrun Horde has not conquered a territory it has invaded. 3441RB The Outsider War begins. Yazard and Deagothia's forces attack the realm in unison. The Empire of Vadri, the Sherillion Empire and the Thrun Horde fight the legions of devils and demons. 3448RB The Outsider War ends with the defeat of the Gods Yazard and Deagothia and their minions. 4111RB Emperor Wravain slays Thrungeedia’s champion Ja'hark. 5222RB Skearus ascends to Godhood and slays Galatus, inadvertently allowing the demi-Gods Ra’ma and O’ma to rise to Godhood, and sparking a religious conflict that continues to this day. 6666RB In Cutlace Prime, a great city in northern Valiyus, a powerful guild of assassins named Lethal Lotus rises to power. 6781RB Cadbridge grows into a city. 6911RB Elumbrae is founded by warriors who protect the Mezra bridge. 7021RB The city of Treegum expands in size, but construction work into the ruins of Azule in the ground below inadvertently awakens Orgorgon from his slumber he lays waste to the city. After the destruction, Orgorgon returns to the Abyss, leaving Bruehawk, Knight of Vastur to rebuild Treegum. But it never again grows in size or stature to rival its original glory. 7194RB The Thrun War of Saphage begins. The Imperial settlements of Treegum, Cadbridge and Elumbrae unite to battle the Horde. 7198RB The Thrun War of Saphage ends with the Vadriyan Empire victorious. 7200RB Wravain is killed and the Empire crumbles into many small kingdoms. A dark age of civil wars begin. Also Orgorgon is defeated for what is incorrectly thought to be the last time. 7204RB The Drow Occupation of Treegum, also known as the Drow War, begins. A year into the conflict, the town of Treegum is taken by the Drow horde. The town is occupied and a handful of the population is captured to be used as slaves. Priest, a well known merchant in Treegum, is said to still trade in this period. 7206RB The Drow Occupation of Treegum, also known as the Drow War, concludes after a fierce battle lead by a strange construct named Warpath. Various heroes are present to help win the town back from the Drow. 7209RB Imperial Arch Mage Rellaquinn claims he has found the new Second Emperor, Galigas. With this man as the puppet ruler, Rellaquinn begins reassembling the Empire to fit his evil purposes. 7210RB Emperor Galigas is shown to be under the control of Orgogorn and Rellaquin. A great battle is fought in Elumbrae, where the rebelling forces of the United Army meet the controlled Imperial forces of Rellaquinn. The evil Arch Mage is defeated and Galigas killed, but in his last act, Rellaquinn creates a huge planar vortex in the middle of the town of Elumbrae, which opens a connection to the Abyss, known from now on as the Rift. Hundreds of demons invade and conquer Elumbrae, and it is forsaken. 7211RB Knight Andrea Kynslayer and the order of the Silver Dawn, aided by many adventurers, close the Rift, but Andrea and, at least one other adventurer, disappears into the Abyss and is presumed dead. Elumbrae is left in ruins, still infested with hundreds of demonkind. 7212RB Nearly a year of peace on the island of Saphage. Wravain’s rightful heir Kaladorian has taken the Imperial throne, but Valiyus is in great turmoil following the actions of Emperor Galigas, through the manipulations of Rellaquin and Orgogorn. On Saphage, the United Army lays siege to Elumbrae and the demons are finally removed. The casualties are numerous and many are left widowed or fatherless. A new era begins for Elumbrae as it begins to rebuild under the stewardship of Baron Allerick Caen. 7213RB The Greenskins unite under a powerful priestess. The horde is rising in strength and daring, with strategic attacks on the Sedge Woods and Treegum fringes. After a few infiltration missions and a two pronged attack by the citizens of Treegum, the priestess, who turned out to be a Drow in disguise, was assassinated. The Wardens now patrol the canyons. The Greenskins have retreated back into their fortress, their numbers low. 7215RB Third Emperor Kaladorian returns to Vadriphose City, the heart of the Vadriyan Empire on Valiyus, having spent several years fighting on the frontlines. Many kingdoms and provinces have returned to the Empire, but while peace now reigns, it is a much smaller Empire than that of his forefathers.